


It's Been Too Long

by thewiredgalaxy



Series: This Is Ridiculous, It's Been Way Too Long [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, During-Story and Song, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-The Suffering Game, Pre-The Suffering Game, Spoilers, spoilers to ep 56 and 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: A look at how Taako had been feeling the past while, since he hasn't heard from Kravitz for quite some time.SPOILERS: Episode 56/57 and Episode 68 (like major stuff here buddy)





	It's Been Too Long

Taako stared at his stone of farspeech, wondering if he should try calling again. It’s not like Kravitz hadn’t picked up the dozens of prior times Taako called over the past couple weeks. He knew he could be out on business, and unable to answer. Like he had before.

Taako sighed, trying again. There was no answer. Again.

Shaking his head, he put the stone back onto the frequency of the Bureau. Internally, he was a bit worried that he may have done something to upset Kravitz. That whatever that was, was making Kravitz ignore him. Kravitz’s duties did take priority over him. But that’s what happens when you’re a bounty hunter to the Raven Queen. 

He had to stop focusing on Kravitz for now though. The Director had called them to her office. Another Relic had been found. The sixth one. It was a bit exciting that they were almost done. And at least it would be a bit of a distraction of worrying he did something wrong to Kravitz. Plus, he didn’t have much time on missions for personal calls. (He was only going to answer Kravitz if he called while on his mission, not call him.)

Now was time for Taako to go out on some business.

~^*^~

Taako would call his time in Wonderland one huge suffering game. He left bruised and bloodied. Following a red robe with Merle barely keeping up and Magnus a mannequin with one arm less than he should have. He felt royally fucked. But nothing was worse than what he saw when he was rescuing Magnus’ soul from the Astral Plane. It didn’t look like that when he saw through the cosmoscope at Lucas’ lab. At least, he didn’t remember it that way. 

It looked like an oil slick had drenched this place. The sea was no longer calm. It was dark. It was a place of death, but it was too dark. And he saw Kravitz.

He was trapped there. In that oil slick. Pulling it back into its depths. It infuriated Taako. And terrified him. He wanted to go back there and help him. But he barely made it out of the Astral Plane alive. (Well as alive as you can be when you kick your soul out of your body to rescue your friend’s own disembodied soul.) 

As much as he didn’t want to leave Kravitz in there, he felt that he’d hopefully see him soon. Istus probably foresaw it. For now, he had to just follow this red robe and see what he wanted.

Taako needed some answers about what was going on.

~^*^~

When Lup told him to open up a portal to another plane to fuck with the Hunger, he knew which one he had to touch first. He didn’t care that the gods were powerful. There was only one person he wanted to be by his side during the apocalypse. (Besides his sister.)

It took him a couple of tries, but he finally got it. The black glass that was once Phandalin was now a shimmering sapphire. And then, he sees him. Taako didn’t even realize he was running for him when he stood up before him until Kravitz stopped him just short of embracing him. Taako couldn’t help but smile as Kravitz began trying to warm up his face. He didn’t want him to be cold while they kissed. Taako wondered what he did to deserve someone as sweet and dorky as him.

And then they finally kiss. And Taako doesn’t want to let go. He missed this.

Tears welled up in his eyes and his smile felt like it covered his entire face. He pulled Kravitz impossibly close, ignoring Lup as she undoubtedly smirked at their affection. (As much as a lich can smirk.) But he knew she was also glad for him after so long, herself, being separated from her loved ones. Including her own boyfriend. 

But he knew they had to stop with the kissing for now. There was a world to save. But now, Taako had the reward of surviving and kicking the Hunger’s ass to have quality time with Kravitz. Something they both deserved. He just wanted to kiss his face all over and cuddle. Just be sappy romantics for hours on end and not caring who saw. He had his Kravitz back. 

It had been too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a sequel/add another chapter in Kravitz's POV? If someone wants me too but OKAy the new episode left me in tears so many times but what probably killed me the worst was Taako and Kravitz's reunion and I just got the urge to write something for it and I hope you liked this!!


End file.
